


The 'L' Word

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Kirk's Omega [9]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 04:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Alpha!Kirk x Omega!Reader
Series: Kirk's Omega [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514180
Kudos: 20





	The 'L' Word

Once you had taken a small nap, you figured you should go talk to Leonard, but you were terrified to face him. However, you needed to before this before it got any worse, or before punches were thrown.

You took a deep breath and told yourself to suck it up as you left the quarters to go down to his. You just hoped that he didn’t pull the ‘nobodies’ there crap he did when you were kids. He was a grown man, and acting like child.

Bones didn’t know that it would be you at the door, so he groaned at how quickly he opened to you. “Yes, it’s me, dear brother.” You said sweetly, crossing your arms over your chest. “I know you don’t want to see me, or even admit I’m your sister…” You sighed. “But, you’re my brother. And you’re a pain in the ass, but I do love you.”

Bones stood his ground however and shrugged. “Okay.” 

“Okay?” You stared. “Do you not care that you're giving up your sister?!” You couldn't believe this. “You're a doctor, and you're ignoring biology.”

“You never believed in the biology so I don’t know why you’re using that argument.” He frowned. 

“I never said I didn't believe in it!” You countered. “I just tried fighting it. I wanted to be more than JUST an Omega, and I'm doing that. Uhura seems proud of me. Why can't you be?”

“Uhura’s proud of your work, or your relationship with Jim? Because there’s a difference.” 

“Of my work. She's happy I'm with him.” You told him. “I don't want to lose you over this.”

“I already told you that you had.” He spoke bluntly. 

It didn't do much, but you pushed him, tears in your eyes. “You're exactly like the Alphas back home. You're exactly like those Alphas you and Daddy didn't ever want me dating.” You shook your head. “You're the biggest hypocrite I've ever met, Leonard. I hope you're happy breaking your sister's heart.” You snapped, storming off.

“You already broke mine, sweetheart.” He sighed to himself, closing the door sadly. 

Kirk was changing when you came in, quickly worrying him. He dropped what he was doing and enveloped you in his arms when you ran into them. You clung to him, breaking down. He sat down on the bed and rocked you. “Want me to talk to him?” 

You shook your head. “It won't do a damn bit of good.” You sniffed, knowing that Leonard was done.

“What if we tell your parents?” He cupped your cheeks. 

“I dunno. I mean, I plan to soon. I just haven't taken a free moment to. I can't say one way or another if it'd help.”

He thought for a moment. “It’ll be 7 months until we can visit in person.”

You sighed, nodding before burrowing into his chest. “I'll contact them in the morning…”

“I’ll be here with you.” He squeezed you tight, upset that his mate was upset. 

“Hold me?” You asked softly.

He shifted so you guys moved back on the bed, he curled around you, being the big spoon you needed. His breath on the back of his neck soothed you, calming your tears. 

“Kirk?” You whispered.

“Yeah, sweetheart?” He squeezed you. 

Your cheeks were hot as you spoke. “I-I love you.”

He tensed slightly and kissed your temple in response. You felt a fresh round of silent tears, knowing you shouldn't have said something to him. 

“Night, Kirk.” You told him, closing your eyes and willing yourself to sleep. You felt like an idiot!

He just rubbed at your side, feeling guilty for not being able to say it back. He was never a fall in love kinda guy. 

You silently cried yourself to sleep, your mind fighting with itself, even in your dreams. What if your mate never loved you?

When you woke in the morning, you were surprised to feel Kirk’s arms still around you, his soft snores tickling your neck. 

Swallowing, you shimmied yourself from his grasp. You wanted time to think, and felt a shower would help. You were worried, thoughts of Jim floating in your mind, both what you’ve heard from Leonard and what you thought now. 

Wiping a stray tear, you hoped you didn't pass anyone on the way to the showers. Thankfully you got alone time to think and you found yourself feeling slightly better afterwards. 

* * *

Jim felt his stomach drop when he woke up alone, your side of the bed barely warm. Sitting on the side of the bed, he rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head.

He rubbed the back of his neck and then pinched the bridge of his nose. He knew his lack of response was hurting you. He just didn’t know how to fix it. 

Hearing the door, he looked up at you. “Morning.” You greeted him with a small smile. “I’m going to head to breakfast. Would you like me to wait for you?” You asked. It was killing you, but you had a job to do after breakfast.

“Sure. You already showered?” He stood. 

You nodded. “Yeah, just got back from it.”

“Oh, okay.” He immediately grabbed at his clothes and went to get ready himself. 

While he did that, you busied yourself around the room. Did you make a mistake moving in? Was love just not in the cards? You'd been following biology at first, but was that all that it would be for him? Always? You were freaking out so much, that you suddenly wished your brother would be there for you again. 

Jim's mind was racing as he made his way to the showers, trying to sort his thoughts. He couldn’t say something he didn’t entirely mean right now, so he came to the conclusion to just talk it out. 

When he walked back into the quarters, he looked around. It wasn't messy before, but it was nearly perfection then. “Omega?” He asked softly, wanting to let you know he still cared for the titles. 

Hearing that, you felt the butterflies in your stomach. “Alpha.” You replied, turning to face him. 

He opened up his palm as you walked over to him and brought you close. “You’re upset with me.” He rested his forehead against yours. 

You shook your head slightly. “I’m upset with myself, that’s all.” You corrected him. 

“Because you told me how you felt?” He traced patterns in your hips. 

“Because I’m an idiot?” You sighed. “I get it, it’s biology that pushed us together, and I was honest with you, but I get that it’s different for you.” 

“I just don’t want to say something I don’t mean yet.” He sighed. “You’re not an idiot.” 

You looked up at you. “What if you never feel it? What if it is purely biology, and then we have this hanging over our heads for the rest of our lives?” You knew you were over thinking, but you'd spent so long trying to be more than just an Omega, that you didn't know what to think.

“Hey, don’t think like that.” He sighed. “Yes, it’s biology. But it’s so much more than that. This is new for both of us.” 

Letting out a sigh, you nodded. “I hope our day gets better. I’m sorry this is how it started.”

“Don’t be sorry.” He pecked your lips softly. 

You hugged him, resting your cheek on his chest. “Do you still want to be in here when I contact my parents?” You wouldn’t force him, after all.

“Of course I do. Nothing’s changed.” He rubbed your back. 

Hearing that made your heart flutter. Nodding, you pulled your hair up finally. He kissed your jaw gently before moving to the bed, pulling you into his lap. You giggled lightly, your cheeks heating up when he kissed your mark. 

* * *

Leonard was sitting in the medbay when he was informed that his father wanted to speak to him. He raised an eyebrow, wondering what it was about. It wasn’t often got calls from back home. 

He went to check the communicator and pressed the blinking light, looking up as his father filled the screen. “Is everything alright?” 

“No, it’s not, Leonard.” He said sternly, a harsh look on his face. “I just finished speaking with your sister, and her mate.”

He internally groaned and just raised his eyebrow in response. 

“What? Nothing to say? I’ve been informed of everything.” 

He sighed. “Did she tell you about her finding him with someone else?” 

His father narrowed his eyes. “I said everything, Leonard.”

“So what? You’re gonna yell at me too?” In truth, Bones was intimidated by his father and he would not have said it like that if they were face to face in person. 

“No, I’m not.” He shook his head. “However, I’m not going to lie and say I’m happy with you. You’re such a smart man, how can you be so idiotic?” 

Bones looked offended. “You realize it’s Jim Kirk we’re talking about.” 

“You realize that this is more than your opinion on him, right?” He asked, sounding bored. “Finding one’s mate changes them, Leonard.”

He huffed. “Okay.” He shrugged. “I don’t know what you want me to do about it.” 

His father rolled his eyes. “You are so stubborn. Just like your mother.” He muttered. “Take a step back for a minute and put yourself in her shoes. If that doesn’t work- grow up and stop acting like a five year old who isn’t getting his way!”

Bones rolled his eyes, shaking his head. “Are we done?” 

“Don’t you dare roll your eyes at me. You may be some hot shot doctor in space, but I am still your father.”

He groaned. “Goodbye. I’m being called.” He went to click the switch off. 

Leonard’s father growled lightly before the call ended, making Bones put his head in his hands. He took a deep breath and sat for a moment to collect his thoughts. He was so angry that you and Kirk were together, but time was proving that no one was on his side. Which only furthered his anger. Glancing towards his computers, he decided to reread everything he could on mates.

* * *

You felt better once you had talked to your parents, and Jim couldn’t stop grinning. 

“They like me!” He wasn’t used to getting approval from parents. 

Laughing, moved so that your arms were around his neck. “I’m so glad!” You beamed.

“Me, too.” He breathed into your hair, kissing it softly. “I was so scared.” He chuckled. 

“Well, that’s over with, and they can’t wait until we can actually visit.” You give him a small squeeze. “But, I think we should get to the bridge now.”

He pouted but nodded, following you down. 

Bones was already there, talking with Spock about his project in a much less irritated voice than yesterday. 

You moved straight to Uhura, keeping your breathing calm, and trying to remain completely professional. Thankfully she didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. “Ready to start your own reports?” She smiled.

Hearing that, you grinned, nodding. You begun working and were in your zone until Mr. Spock asked for you. 

“I just need a quick translation Ensign, if you’re available.” Spock looked at you. 

You nodded, getting up. “Yes, Mr. Spock?”

He proceeded to show you his notes, standing between you and Leonard. “I have yet to master the numbers of this language.” 

Your eyes scanned the notes a few times before you pointed some things out to him. “They seem to have an odd way of numbering things, that’s why.”

Spock nodded as you explained. “I see, thank you Ensign, you have helped tremendously.” 

“You’re welcome, Mr. Spock.” You said with a proud look on your face. “Is there anything else you need before I return to my station?”

Spock thought for a moment. “No, that is all. May I request your assistance if needed again? I do not wish to distract.”

No one saw, but Bones looked proud for a split moment. “Of course.” You agreed with a smile before moving back to your station, filling giddy.

Uhura gave a proud smile as she typed on her own screen. 

Bones stayed on the Bridge for the remainder of the morning, giving his medical as well as any science background he had. Every time you heard his voice, you weren’t sure how to feel. So, when lunch came around, you were thankful. Getting up, you moved towards Kirk. “Come on. Lunch time.”

He took your hand. “Yes, ma’am.” He kissed your head. “Have I told you I think you’re smart?” He gave that boyish smile. 

“You haven’t, but thank you.” You grinned. 

He smiled and held your hand as you both walked down for lunch. Bones was a few feet behind, still angry with you and Kirk, but he was doing better at hiding it. He stuck with his MedBay crew instead of sitting with the Commanding Officers. 

During lunch, you pushed down all thoughts of the night before, and the first bit of the morning. The tension had lifted, which took a weight off your shoulders.

Jim seemed to have forgotten the tension completely, talking about some reports. You listened to him intently, loving how into it he became. “By the end of the month we should be inspecting a new planet. Spock’s excited. Clearly.” 

You chuckled. “It is exciting!”

He smiled at you, resting his cheek in his palm. “You’re cute.”

Blushing, you playfully rolled your eyes. “You aren’t that bad yourself.” You teased.

He leaned over and kissed you softly, unable to help himself. Kissing him back, you smiled into it. Pulling away slightly, you smirked. “Wait until tonight.” You pecked his lips.

He growled softly. “Don’t test me, Omega.” He teased. 

You giggled and looked innocently at him, smiling as you both went back to the Bridge after lunch happier than before. 


End file.
